Not Another DG Fic Actually, it is
by dRaCoSsExI
Summary: Ginny recovers from a depressing, traumatic time in her life and returns to Hogwarts a beautiful, confident young woman. Draco has a strange fascination with hands...especially hers. Rated for Self-mutilation (Nothing really detailed though).
1. Chapter One

**Not Another D/G Fic (Not Really)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do, however, own the plot.**

**Chapter One**

"Ginny Weasley! Wake up this instant! You'll miss the train!" Molly Weasley poked at her sleeping daughter, who took no notice of her mother. Molly walked to the foot of her bed and in one swift motion, yanked the covers off her daughter, who, in turn, sat up in defeat.

"Alright Mum! I'm up!" Ginny sighed in annoyance as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and padded barefoot to the bathroom. She slipped off her t-shirt and boxers and stepped into the shower. As the cold water ran over her body, Ginny began to think. About what? About everything. About her. About who she wanted to be. And about a certain ferret-faced Slytherin.

She had definitely grown up over the summer. She had grown out of her childhood crush on Harry and into a beautiful young woman, with curves in all the right places, and a considerably large chest for someone her size, which was probably the reason Ron beat up any guy she so much as even looked at.

Her thoughts soon drifted back to a handsome blond Slytherin by the name of Draco. Ever since her first year, Ginny had felt that same fluttery feeling in her stomach whenever Draco was in the room. She could feel his presence, even when she couldn't see him. But she knew that her brother and her friends would never accept this so she kept her mouth shut and convinced herself she was in love with Harry. But this year was going to be different. This year, Ginny had a confidence that no one could shake.

When Ginny was squeaky clean, she stepped out of the shower and performed a quick drying spell. She then slipped on a pair of faded jeans and a simple black shirt that hugged her in all the right places and said Sum 41 across the chest. She then put on her black and blue Vans and went downstairs to join her family for breakfast.

"Ginny you had better put something over that outfit." Ron said between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs as she took a seat at the table.

"Oh shut up, Ron. She's a big girl now and can wear whatever she wants. Besides, that outfit doesn't even show anything!" Charlie always stuck up for Ginny whenever Ron was being overprotective. Ginny sent Charlie a grateful smile and she piled food onto her plate.

As soon as they were finished eating, the entire Weasley family piled into the car along with Ron and Ginny's trunks. It was Ron's 7th year and Ginny's 6th, so they were the only two left who were still in school. But the family wanted to come and see them off, so here they were, all 9 Weasleys at platform 9 and 3/4.

"Oh Ginny! I'll miss you! Be sure to write every once in a while okay?" Molly squeezed the living crap out of her youngest child and only daughter.

"Molly...I think you're choking her...she's turning red! GOOD GOD! GINNY! CAN YOU BREATHE!" Arthur pried Molly away from their only daughter.

"PHEW! Now I can! Thanks, Dad. Bye!" Ginny said as she gave them one last wave and boarded the train.

Ginny was deep in thought as she searched the train for her two best friends, Colin and Luna. As she rounded a corner, she collided into a very strong, muscular chest, and looked up to see none other than the man who invaded her thoughts and dreams.

"Watch where you're going, Weasel!" Mayfoy drawled as he caught her arm, preventing her from falling flat on her butt. He looked her up and down. _Woah! Looks like the Weasel finally grew up!_

"Shove it, Malfoy!" Ginny replied hotly as she pulled her arm away and shoved past him. Ginny entered an empty compartment and took a few deep breaths to keep her temper from getting the better of her. _Just let it go, Ginny. A git like Malfoy is not worth getting all worked up over! Although I must say his chest was _very _nice...STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! _Ginny continued talk to herself until Colin poked his head into the compartment.

"Hey Colin. How was your summer?" Ginny smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"It was good! My cousins visited, and we had a lot of fun together. And how was your summer? I trust it went well?" Colin replied, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I guess so. Harry and Hermoine came to visit. Ron sure liked that! He couldn't stop staring at Hermoine. They're so weird! Everyone can see they're head over heels in love with each other, but they can't!" Ginny shook her head and laughed. Just then, Luna entered the compartment with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hey Luna, what's with the goofy look on your face?" Ginny joked. Luna sat down and pretended to drool.

"Have...you...seen...MALFOY!" She panted. "He's so..._dreamy!_"

"Woah, you're right, Luna! I'd totally shag him if he weren't a straight Slytherin." Colin exclaimed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That reminds me. Have you guys heard who the new Head Boy and Girl is?" Luna said excitedly.

"Let me guess who the Head Girl is! 'Moine Granger." Ginny said in a bored tone, for she knew that she was right.

"Naturally, but you'll never guess who's Head Boy!" She grinned. "Malfoy! Can you believe it? I can't believe they actually made him Head Boy!"

"That's crazy! Gryffindor will place last if Malfoy is Head Boy!" Ginny argued. The conversation continued until the train finally came to a stop.

At the Sorting Ceremony

"I really like guessing which house the first years will be placed in, but really, they should serve us some food before the sorting!" Colin complained. Ginny and Luna nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Ginny had an odd feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around and scanned the students, but surprisingly found no one. What she didn't know, was that there _was_ someone watching her. Someone by the name of Draco Malfoy.

After what seemed like hours, the sorting was all done with and food appeared on the tables. Everyone cheered and began piling on the food. The whole time, Ginny still had the feeling that she was being watched. She could feel someone staring a hole into her back. Although she looked around constantly, she never could pinpoint who it was.

"So, Ginny, tell me which classes you have!" Colin leaned over to get a better look at Ginny's schedule.

"Great! The perfect way to start off _every _single day!" Ginny groaned and continued reading. "Advanced Potions first period with Snape...and if that's not enough, it's with 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors! Oh man, it's gonna be hell in there. Gryffindors and Slytherins! What were they thinking!"

"Hahaha! Sorry, Ginny, can't help but laugh at your misfortunes." Colin stifled another laugh. "Hey, look at the bright side! You might have it with Harry and Hermoine!" He added helpfully.

"Yeah, but they're obviously gonna partner up! And who am I gonna be left with? Probably some nerdy 7th year that nobody likes!" She whined. "I guess I'll just head up and get some sleep." Ginny got up and headed for the girls' dormitories. What she didn't know, was that a certain someone had been listening to their whole conversation, and he, too, happened to have Potions first period.

**Author's Notes:**

Dun dun DUN! What will happen! MOOAHAHA! Only I shall know...until I write the next chapter! Sorry, this first chapter was kind of boring because I needed an introduction so all of you know what's going on and everything. Not much action between Ginny and Draco...but it WILL come...YESH! IT SHALL COME! Next chapter, I promise you! Just please read the next chapter before moving on to another fic! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!

Oh yes, and this is my first fic, so please review and be kind! But if you have any constructive criticism, _please_ do leave a review! Also leave a review if you think it's good so far wink I'm not sure if my writing's any good. I know it's the typical Ginny/Draco plot, but I love reading those!


	2. Chapter Two

**Not Another DG Fic (Actually, It Is)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do, however, own the plot.**

**Chapter Two**

Ginny took a deep breath and opened the door to the Potions classroom. _Here I go!_ She stood at the front of the classroom and surveyed the room blankly. _Oh great! Hermoine and Harry, just like Colin said, already paired off! Oh...and this just tops it all off...Malfoy!_

"Would you kindly take a seat, Ms. Weasley, instead of disrupting my class by not only being late, but by standing there like an idiot?" Snape asked her coldly.

"Sorry." Ginny mumbled and took the only seat left.

"Oh, and you will be serving detention this evening, Ms. Weasley. I will not be there, since, as you all know, there will be a meeting in Dumbledore's office, but I will assign a prefect to look after you as you clean the cauldrons by hand using no magic whatsoever." Snape informed her without even looking up from his lessons plans for the day.

"Ouch, Weasley, not a good way to start off the year." Draco leaned over and whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and settled into her seat.

"Draco, you'll be serving detention, too, if you don't stop talking." Snape told him icily.

"My apologies, Professor." Draco said and leaned back over.

"If no one has anymore interruptions, I will contine with our lesson for today. Today you will be making the Polyjuice Potion. This will be a long-term assignment and will count as a project grade. You will work with your partner and when you are done, you will put the finished potion, labeled with your names, on my desk. Is that clear? The ingredients are on the board." He waved his wand and a list of ingredients magically appeared on the blackboard.

Ginny took out a notebook and copied down the ingredients and instructions from the board. Draco went to the cupboard and collected the necessary ingredients.

"Okay, we have lacewing flies, leeches, powedered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed, boomslang skin, and now all we need is a hair. So who shall we be impersonating?" Draco reached over and plucked a hair off Ginny's head.

"Ow! Hey, why me and not you?" She whined, rubbing her head.

"Well, because we already have your hair. So be quiet and deal with it." Draco replied with a smirk.

"Oh shut up and get to work" Ginny ordered. They worked silently and began stewing the lacewing flies. _Okay, I already added the leeches. What's next? Powdered bicorn horn. _She reached the the jar of bicorn horn, and at the same moment, so did Draco. Ginny felt butterflies in her stomach, and surprisingly, Draco didn't pull his hand away.As if he had been slapped by an invisible hand,he suddenly snapped out of it and quickly withdrew his hand.

He cleared his throat. "Um...I'll get the knotgrass." He said quickly and began working again.

For the rest of class they worked in silence, but whenever her hands accidentally brushed against his, she felt that same fluttery feeling in her stomach and soon found herself wanting to be near him...wait, did she just think that?

She shook her head as if it would rid her of her thoughts and went back to work. Class ended and students began gathering their belongings and filing out of the classroom. Ginnyshoved her books into her tote bag and whirled around in a hurry, colliding once again with Draco's strong, muscular chest. _Bloody hell! I need to watch where I'm going! That's the second time in two days!_

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Draco said and bent down to offer his hand to her. For a moment, Ginny sat on the floor, stunned at his response.

"It's okay." She replied aftershe overcame the shockand took his hand. She got up and tried to pull away, but he didn't let go. For a moment, they stood there; him gazing into her eyes with an unrecognizable look, and her with her head cocked to the side, confused at his behavior.

"Ginny? Are you in here" The door opened and Ron walked in. "Bloody Hell! Let go of my sister you ferret-faced git" Ron jumped in their direction and Ginny quickly pulled her hand away. Draco turned around and began fathering his books.

"It's fine, Ron, he was just being a gentleman and helping me up." Ginny put her hands on his chest to restrain him from beating Draco to a pulp. "Let's go." She said soothingly and attempted to lead him out of the classroom. Ron had something else in mind.

"Mr. Weasley, I would greatly appreciate it if you took your problems _outside_ my classroom." Snape snapped at Ron while fixing him with a cold stare. Ron restrained himself with great difficulty and shot Draco a menacing glare before following Ginny out of the Dungeons.

"Ginny, are you okay? Did he hurt you in anyway" Ron questioned her about Draco all the way to Herbology.

"RON! I'm fine, nothing happened, and no, he did not hurt me in ANY way! You can go to class now! I'm safely at my next class." Ginny huffed and pushed her brother away.

"Fine!" Ron crossed his arms and stalked away. Ginny rolled her eyes and entered the Herbology classroom.

"Okay, people! Settle down and be quiet! Since today is your first day, we will have a calm day reading out of our textbooks and answering this worksheet." Professor Sprout said as she held up a stack of papers. "The worksheet will be due at the end of class. No talking unless you want a detention with Filch." She said and began handing out the papers. Ginny took a seat at a table next to Colin and Luna.

"How was Potions?" Colin asked her pleasantly as he took out his books.

"Surprisingly, good" Ginny said happily. Colin raised an eyebrow and pondered what reason Ginny would have for being happy about Advanced Potions with _Snape_.

"Was I right about Harry and Hermoine?" He inquired. She shook her head.

"Sure was. And so was I. The moment I stepped into the classroom, they were already paired up." Ginny informed him.

"And you were stuck with some nerdy 7th year that nobody likes?" He assumed.

"Nerdy? no. A 7th year that nobody likes? Yes: Malfoy. But it worked out well. He's going to be my Potions partner for the rest of the year. And the crazy thing is..." Ginny trailed off and thought about what she was saying.

Colin scooted his chair closer. "Well? Tell me" He asked excitedly, for he knew something good was about to come out.

"Well...for a brief moment, he held my hand, and...I don't know how to describe it...but my stomach felt fluttery and my knees felt weak. Oh man, and I get all this just from holding his hand for 2 seconds..." Ginny shook her head, trying to make sense of her feelings.

**In The Great Hall**

During dinner, Ginny felt that same feeling she had during the feast yesterday. Like someone was watching her. She scanned the Great Hall, but once again, found no one. Boy, that feeling sure creeped her out. Feeling like you were being watched but never knowing who it was that was watching you... She shivered. Weird. She returned to her dinner and her thoughts soon drifted, unsurprisingly, to Draco. Ever since Potions, she couldn't get him off her mind. The way he smelled...the way his skin felt against her own...it was even better than in her dreams. Cause this time he was _real_.

"So how was your first day of classes?" Ginny asked Colin.

"It was okay, but not as good as yours?" Colin said with a laugh. "Potions partners with Malfoy!"

Colin shook his head and continued eating his mashed potatoes.

**At the Slytherin Table**

"Who ya starin' at, Draco?" Blaise asked as he followed his gaze. "The only person I see is the weasel and the mudblood."

"No one." Draco replied shortly. "How were classes?" he asked Blaise, changing the subject.

"Okay." Blaise answered, still puzzled about who Draco was staring at. Draco never fell for anyone. Never _Ever_. Not in the 16 years Blaise had known Draco had he ever been emotionally attached to anyone. Well, in a way, he was emotionally attached to Blaise, but he never showed it.

This was all Lucius' doing. He had used physical abuse on Draco to the point that physical pain meant nothing to him. He became cold and unfeeling, opening up to no one. And for this reason, Blaise came to hate Lucius Malfoy. No, not hate, it was worse than that. So much worse words couldn't even begin to describe it. Blaise didn't even want to _think_ about Draco's feelings toward his father.

Still puzzled about who Draco was looking at, Blaise continued to eat his dinner and make small talk with Draco, who seemed very distracted at the moment.

"Draco? DRACO! You have not been listening to a word I have been saying. Is there something you need to tell me? Or should I say some_one_ you need to tell me about?" Blaise tapped his foot and waited for an answer. Draco bit his lip, as if contemplating whether he should tell Blaise of not. After all, Blaise _was_ his best friend and he knew everything about him. _What would I say? I think the Weasley's hot? Right..._Draco shoook his head.

"What do you mean? I'm just thinking about...stuff." He replied innocently, successfully masking his true feelings, for Blaise accepted the answer and continued talking.

Draco had a strange fascination with hands. You could actually tell a lot about people by looking at their hands. Pianists, for example, had long, slender fingers that moved quickly and gracefully. Drummers had strong hands and a firm grip. Artists' hands moved in a graceful way, as if they were painting with an invisible brush. Ginny's hands looked like this; graceful and slender. Her fingers delicate with short, clean nails. Draco was guessing she was an artist.

But what he noticed about her hands led to her wrists. All along the inside of her forearm, there were small, slightly visible scars. Too many to result from accidents, but where else would they come from? All along her arms there were random scars here and there, and Draco could've sworn he almost made out the shape of a star formed by a few of the scars. While Draco sat in the Great Hall pondering Ginny, Ginny sat on her four-poster bed, sketch book and charcoals surrounding her. She took up one of her charcoals and began drawing.

Unless Ginny was drawing something specific, she usually let her hands do the thinking. They seemed to draw with a mind of their own, without her needing to direct them. Most of the time, she sat absentmindedly while she drew, and when she was finished, her picture happened to be exactly what she had been thinking of. Ginny's fingers finally came to a stop and she picked up her sketch book to admire the end result.

A handsome face with sorrowful, haunted eyes stared back at her. The boy's eyes...they were filled with such sadness and had a tormented look to them. Ginny's heart went out for the boy in the picture. She wanted to helphim in any way she could, make the pain in his eyes go away.Ginny gasped as she realized who the boy was... Draco Malfoy!

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my goshies! YAY FOR ME! I finished Chappie 2! And I got 5 reviews on Chapter 1! YAY! WARNING: I had already started Chapter 2 by the time I posted Chapter 1, so Chapter 3 will take a bit more time! (Okay, maybe a lot!)

Anyways, to my reviewers (LunarianPrincess, Darkangell, Mizlovegood, ArcticAngelzTx, and Random Gal):

Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! Tell me if ya have any good ideas for future chapters, too, kay!

Also, be sure to read my other fic, Don't Cry, Ginny. It's one-shot but apparently it's better than this one because it got twice as many reviews. So go read it!

-heart-

Loser aka Sarah


	3. Chapter Three

**Not Another DG Fic (Actually, It Is)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, if I did, I'd be J.K. Rowling. I do own the plot though. :)**

**Chapter 3**

"Ginny...Ginny! Wake up! You're gonna miss breakfast." Hermoine gently shook Ginny awake.

"Mmm..." Ginny moaned and rolled over sleepily. "What time is it?" She asked groggily, turning her clock around. "Bloody Hell! I'm gonna be late! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Ginny scrambled out of bed and began digging through her drawers. Hermoine shrugged and left the dorm, leaving Ginny alone to get ready. She pulled out a faded pair of jeans and slipped a t-shirt with the Evanescence logo over her head. Grabbing her bookbag in a hurry, she descended the stairs and ran to the Dungeons, just in time for Advanced Potions.

"Phew! I made it" She said breathlessly as she took her seat next to Draco. Ginny began pulling books out of her bag and Snape started teaching the class about a potion called the Draft of Peace.

"Oh yes, by the way, we will not be working on the Polyjuice Potions in class again, so you will need to meet up with your partner out of class to finish it up. You have until Halloween to turn it in." Snape informed the class and returned to teaching about the Draft of Peace.

"The Draft of Peace gives the drinker a sense of peace. It soothes agitation and calms them..." Snape droned on and on all through class about the potion. Finally, class was over and Ginny shoved her books into her bag hastily and hurried to the door, eager to get away from Snape.

"Ms. Weasley, I would like to have a word with you." Snape said icily as Ginny passed his desk. She let out an inaudible groan and turned around. "I am quite aware that you did not show up for your detention yesterday evening." Snape continued, and Ginny smacked her forehead; she had completely forgotten. "Therefore, you will be serving it tomorrow evening, and it will be twice as long to make up for the one you missed." Snape then dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Ginny slumped away miserably, eager to leave the Dungeons and head towards the safety of Herbology with Professor Sprout.

"Weasley!" Draco called after Ginny's retreating back. Ginny turned around.

"Yes?" She answered impatiently, watching him as he strided towards her.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight after dinner," he said quickly, glancing around for any sign of Ron.

"Why?" Ginny asked, tapping her foot by now.

"To work on the potion, why else?" he replied, equally irked that she had to ask.

"Fine," Ginny said quickly and turned on her heels, running to her next class.

Ginny entered the greenhouse number three and took her place standing next to Colin.

"I have to meet Malfoy in the Room of Requirement tonight after dinner to work on our project." She groaned, pulling her books out of her bag. Colin chuckled.

"That'll be fun!" He laughed, quickly quieting down when Professor Sprout shot him a warning glance.

"That's not even the worse part! I have a double detention with Snape tomorrow evening for skipping my detention yesterday! And it wasn't even my fault, I forgot!" Ginny whined, unable to believe her bad luck. "Snape's definitely got it in for Gryffindors."

Colin snorted, "How long'd it take you to figure _that_ out?"

"Mr. Creevey! Ms. Weasley! I will not allow talking while I am trying to teach. Please quiet down this instant," Professor Sprout scolded them, and they instantly fell silent. The rest of Herbology passed uneventfully, and Ginny soon found herself in Divination with Professor Trelawney.

Her room was heavily perfumed and dimly lit. Her misty voice filled the room.

"Pass up your homework, students...Michael, it's quite alright, I know you were _very_ busy last night," Professor Trelawney's magnified eyes twinkled with laughter. "Just turn it in by the end of the day for a late grade." Michael let out a small sigh of relief.

"Today, students, we will be learning about how the position of the planets affect you, mind you, in much more detail than in your earlier years." Trelawney then proceeded to explain how the position of the planets would affect those born in July.

Ginny quietly took out her sketch pad and a pencil, careful not to attract Professor Trelawney's attention. She began to sketch, not just absentmindedly, but a specific something. She began to draw the outline of a handsome face, smiling, although she had to guess on that part, for she had never seen his genuine smile before. She sketched his now-messy hair, which hung in every which way since he had stopped putting all that goop in it. She drew his beautiful, haunting, gray eyes. That was her favorite part about drawing people.

When she was done, she saw that he was not the only one she drew. In his arms, was a young girl with long, soft, curly hair and a beautiful smile. Her large, round eyes a milky white skin made her all the more beautiful. The boy was gazing down lovingly at her, and she was beaming up at him. Ginny smiled and admired the picture.

"Ms. Weasley," Professor Trelawney's misty voice suddenly broke into Ginny's thoughts.

"Huh?" Ginny looked up, startled to see that she was the only one left in the classroom.

"Class was dismissed a short while ago. Is there a reason you are staying after class?" Trelawney answered her in that same, dreamy voice.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, I'll get out of your way." She shoved her books into her bag and hastily grabbed her sketch book, running down to the Great Hall.

The rest of the day passed in a daze, and Ginny soon found herself at dinner. She sat down next to Colin and began scooping mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Gosh, why doesn't Hogwarts have any gay guys? I mean sure, there are a bunch of hot guys, but noo they all have to be straight." Colin complained to Ginny.

"Who's the guy?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"Dean..." Colin answered glumly.

"Sorry, Colin, you've got no chance with him...he's definitely straight!" Ginny giggled and tried to supress her laughs.

"Speaking of hot guys, aren't you meeting Malfoy at the Room of Requirement tonight?" Colin waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah..." Ginny sighed. She wasn't exactly looking forward to spending a whole evening with Draco Malfoy. Or was she? No, of course she wasn't...But she was...NO!...YES! Ginny shook her head, trying to clear her mind, an annoying habit she had developed over the years.

After finishing her dinner, she got up from the table and made her way towards the Room of Requirement.

"You're late," Draco stood, leaning against the wall, his face expressionless as usual.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled back. "Shall we go in?" She asked, making her way over to the door. She stood in front of the door to the Room of Requirement and imagined a room with a fireplace, a cauldron, and all the materials they needed. She grasped the handle on the door and swung it open.

The room was a relaxing, light blue color with a table set up near the center, complete with all the materials they needed. Entering the room, she dropped her books onto the comfy little couch located against one wall.

"Okay, let's get started. Where did we leave off?" Ginny asked, looking around at the table. "Oh yes, right. We need to add the fluxweed and begin stewing the lacewing flies for 21 days." Ginny began busying herself with the flies. After hearing nothing but silence for a fairly long amount of time, she stopped working and looked up at Draco questioningly.

Draco hadn't said a word since they had first met outside the Room. But now, he made a move towards her. Touching her wrists lightly, he began tracing along her barely-visible scars. He looked into her eyes, silently questioning her about them.

"What happened?" He asked when she didn't answer. She pulled her arm away, now gazing intently on her marred wrists. Ginny shook her head, and Draco could see she wasn't going to talk about it. He reached out and touched her arm, a gesture that clearly said, I'm here for you if you need me.

Ginny looked deep into his eyes, unsure she had read him correctly. Was Draco actually offering to listen to her problems? Gazing into his eyes, what she saw was sincere, and she nodded her head in understand. Tears glistened in her eyes, the memories of her past and the stories behind the scars flooding into her mind. Ginny wiped her tears away with her sleeve, trying to conceal the fact that she had tears in her eyes.

"It's nothing, I was just being silly," she said, sniffing and wiping away her tears. Draco knew better, but he didn't press her. She would come to him when she was good and ready.

"Maybe we should call it a night," he said, gathering his books.

"No! I'm fine, trust me, I am!" Ginny said quickly.

"No, you're not. Go and get some sleep, it'll help," he replied, gathering her books for her and leading her out of the room.

"Thanks...for everything, you know. Well...Bye," Ginny said hesitantly and began walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco strolled back to the Dungeons, wondering what was so terrible that it made her cry like that. He had been genuinely concerned about her; she was obviously bottling up her feelings. If only he knew what it was, maybe he could help her...

**Author's Notes:**

Yay for Sarah! I got up another Chapter! Woohoo! I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks again to all my reviewers. :) I don't really think I'm that great of a writer but hopefully y'all do! I should probably start adding in parts about her other life, and maybe some stuff about Ron. But-warning-I'm a Ron/Hermoine fan so, don't expect to see anyone with Harry! Haha, I guess that's it!

-heart-

Loser


End file.
